


There Are No Such Things As Ghosts

by Dancingsalome



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane didn't believe in ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Such Things As Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombikittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zombikittenx).



> Written for a drabble challenge years ago.

Ichabod couldn't really explain what had compelled him to creep out in the middle of the night and return to the nightmarish place where the Hessian's grave was. He was deadly afraid of the dark, had always been, but now he stumbled away through the wood, his heart beating fast and hard. Every sound, every movement made him jump, and it occurred to him that perhaps this wasn't real, just a nightmare, and in reality he was sleeping soundly in a comfortable bed. The thought was reassuring, even if he knew that he wasn't dreaming, not really.

The gravesite where as they had left it, earth quickly thrown back to cover the headless skeleton. Ichabod leaned against a tree so he could see the clearing, and the twisted trunk that grew over the buried body. The night was cool, and he could feel something close to expectation in his mind. He was clearly waiting for something. Then it happened, as quickly and as horrifying as the first time. The earth shuddered and moaned and out of it the Headless Horseman sprung, terrifying solid for being a ghost. He was real, despite the years Ichabod had denied that any such thing could walk among the living.

The horse stopped at Ichabod's side, and the rider turn to the man. His breath stopped as the broadsword moved in the air, but it didn't strike. The tip of it just touched Ichabod's breast, just where his heart was, before travelling downwards, so lightly that the fabric wasn't even ripped. Then the Hessian disappeared, in search for his next victim. But of that Ichabod Crane knew nothing, as had fainted when the sword had reached his crotch. He never noticed the faint amusement in the Hessian's movements as he lay oblivious, and that was probably for the best.


End file.
